Bare me a Saiyan
by Beefdog
Summary: Shortly after GT. Vegeta finally gets sick of how weak Trunks and Goten have gotten, and decides to try having Bulma bare him a true saiyan child. But, his plan may not workout so well.


Sorry if you guys are confused as to why I have this fic posted now. Its because I wrote it out of insperation after watching an episode of DBGT at my friend Injuredpelican's house. The idiot accidently submited it, instead of e-mailing it to me. Anyways, now its back in my hands, and I'll update very soon.

* * *

Contains: language, some violence, and some sexuality.

Bare Me a Saiyan: Chapter 1: Plans

* * *

It was a fairly normal day at Capsule Corp. Trunks was doing his president gig. Goten was hitting on the female staff. Bulma was hard at work on her next big invention. Bulla was trying on her latest new clothes. And Vegeta was training his ass off in the Gravity Room. Vegeta, now feeling warmed up, decided he needed a sparring partner. Or maybe even two. "Trunks! Goten! Get your lazy asses down here!" Vegeta yelled for the two half Saiyans. Vegeta stood, arms crossed expectantly. He looked at his Tweety watch. Thirty seconds was far too long. He knew they heard him. Vegeta ascended the stairs and found Trunks on his cell phone and Goten riding a scooter. 'Idiots!' Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta watched this for a while. Here he was, a Super Saiyan, a prince, and Trunks father, yet these imbiciles were just ignoring him. That was the last straw. "You wastes of Saiyan blood!" Vegeta destroyed Trunks cell phone in an instant as well as Goten's scooter, knocking the dork onto his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Trunks demanded.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed as he got off the ground.

"You imbiciles are what the hell's wrong with me!" Vegeta yelled, seething with anger. "You disgrace all Saiyans!"

"Who cares?" Goten asked. Vegeta turned and nearly burst a vein. Even Trunks knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"You would be lifeless ash if I even thought you were worth the small use of energy to make that happen!" Vegeta threatend. Vegeta sighed. "Know this. When I have died, I will either be in Hell or in Heaven with my body. But you guys, will be fucking clouds!" Vegeta's aura exploded as he took off out the window. Goten and Trunks looked at one another and started feeling guilty.

"You know, Goten, we did promise to train since Goku left with Shenron, and we have gotten rather soft," Trunks said.

"Maybe your right," Goten sighed. Both walked down stairs and started training.

* * *

(In the air.)

Vegeta soared above West City, trying to clear his thoughts. He just kept thinking about how pathetic those two had become. Gohan had dissapointed him once, but Gohan had now nearly caught up with Vegeta in power. That is, except for Vegeta's almost achieved goal of reaching Super Saiyan 3. Goten and Trunks on the other hand were only level one Super Saiyans. 'If only Kakkarot were here, he could whip them into shape,' Vegeta thought. Vegeta continued flying when he flew by a large hospital. He heard crying and doctors. He slowly drifted over to a window and saw doctors handeling a new born child. It reminded him of Bulma, of course, and then he had an idea. A great idea. "I must tell Bulma!" Vegeta exclaimed and blasted off towards his home.

* * *

(At Capsule Corp.)

The two half Saiyans trained and trained for what seemed hours. Both finally had to rest for a while, and sat in the locker room. "I don't remmember training being this much fun," Goten said.

"I know what you mean," Trunks agreed. "It felt especialy good going Super Saiyan after so long." Both panted and wiped their sweaty faces.

"Hey, Trunks, I just got an idea," Goten said. Trunks answered with worried eyes. "Don't worry, its not a prank. Well, not entirely. We could train without Vegeta knowing it, and get really strong and beat him. What do you think?"

"I don't know if we could get strong enough for that, unless we trained 24/7," Trunks said.

"Thats what your dad does," Goten replied.

"I know," Trunks answered. "Hmm, what to do." He sat stroking his chin in contemplation. "Maybe we could get Gohan to teach us," Trunks suggested.

"Yeah, he could teach us how to go SS2," Goten added.

"Allright then, were going to train in secret so lets make sure nobody says anything about it around my dad," Trunks said. So both of them started towards Gohan's house.

* * *

(In Bulma's lab.)

Bulma was toiling away with a blow torch and a small metallic device. Slowly Vegeta crept behind her and began massaging his wife's shoulders. Bulma moaned to show approval. "Hey, babe, I've got something for ya," Vegeta began smoothly.

"Whats that?" Bulma asked without turning around. Vegeta pulled out a small vase full of beautiful flowers and held it in front of her. "Those are really nice," Bulma said with starry eyes, which quickly turned to a stern expression. "What do you want, Vegeta?"

"What do I want? I want you to be happy," Vegeta lied. Bulma finally spun around in her chair, nearly nailing Vegeta's crotch.

"You can't fool me," Bulma said. "What do you want?" Vegeta's smooth expression changed to his usual scowl.

"I want you to bare me a child, and a true Saiyan this time," Vegeta answered.

"Vegeta," Bulma whined," I like kids, and sex, but I'm too old now." Vegeta looked at her confused.

"Don't be foolish," Vegeta started," you're still alive, so give me a son." Bulma looked into his eyes sadly.

"Even if I could have another child, how would you know if he were more Saiyan than Trunks, and even a boy for that matter?" Bulma asked.

"You can use your science and magic, of course," Vegeta answered like it was obvious. Bulma stared in disbelief.

"First off, I can't use magic, two science and child birth are dangerous, and third, I'm too old!" Bulma yelled.

"You're just saying that! You can at least try!" Vegeta suggested, rather forcefully. Bulma sighed.

"Okay, if I did this, what would you do for me?" Bulma asked.

"I can't think of a better payoff then having my son," Vegeta said.

"Your ego is so over enflated," Bulma said exasperated.

"Fine, I'll help you around the house," Bulma's eyes brightened, while Vegeta cringed," and I'll take care of our children." Bulma jumped up in excitement and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Bulma lead Vegeta up to their bedroom.

* * *

To be continued...

Please Review!


End file.
